galacticlegendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alliance to Restore the Republic Awards
Decorations Medal of Bravery Alliance Medal of Honor Kalidor Crescent Kenobi Medallion - this award, presented by the Alliance, was bestowed upon those individuals who sacrificed everything for the elimination of the New Order. Thus, the award was only given posthumously. Jek Porkins was one of the first recipients of the award, for his heroic actions in the Battle of Yavin. Burdine Cluster was an award given by the Alliance to Restore the Republic to a member who displayed heroism in battle.The award was traditionally accompanied by an advancement in rank. Platinum Valor Cross this was one of the most distinguished medals awarded to Alliance officers. Cross Crosslet - Decoration awarded for outstanding valor that went well beyond the call of duty. As such, it was awarded posthumously 45% of the time. The Cross Crosslet was a gold cross on a platinum background. Nebula for Bravery Medal of Alderaan developed by an Alderaanian survivor and first awarded to Luke Skywalker and Han Solo in the wake of the Battle of Yavin, this medallion was commissioned by the Alliance to honor those beings who displayed exceptional bravery and heroism in battle. Corellian Cross - The award parameters have always been, "Any person serving in any capacity in the military, who has distinguished themselves in action with the military, or in operations conducted with friendly foreign forces, by taking extraordinarily heroic action at the risk of life sufficient to set the individual apart from his or her comrades." This award is often given in lieu of another, higher award which was not appropriate, or when the action or actions was thought insufficient for a higher award. Crescent of Valour (SpecForce) - awarded for brave and valorous conduct under fire. It took the form of a crescent embossed on a field of stars and hung from a blue ribbon. Death's Head: Stylized Stormtrooper Helmet supported by a black ribbon. Issued to enlisted men who recieve a "Death Mark" from the Empire in direct responce to a mission they preformed for the Rebel Alliance. Acknowledged by the New Republic, but no longer issued. Bronze Nova for Conspicuous Gallantry True Gunner (Pilots) Alvice Star (Pilots) - Alvace Star was a Rebel Alliance military decoration awarded by the Alliance to Restore the Republic to pilots who led their units out of dangerous combat situations Mantooine Medallion - For any person serving in any capacity in the Alliance military who has distinguished himself by exceptionally meritorious service to the Government in a duty of great responsibility." Rohal Cross this distinguished award was given by the Alliance to those beings who displayed unusual levels of valor and bravery during a mission. Mentioned in Data-Feeds: No medal, just an addition to the person's record (And bragging rights in the barrack rooms.). The individual did a task worthy of being included in the Rebel Alliance's Data-Feeds. Occasionally a pre-requisite for other awards. Superior Service Medal - this basic award was bestowed by the Alliance to individuals who continued to excel in the ongoing battle against the Empire. It was a simple medal, with the Alliance symbol hung from a red and blue ribbon. Hoth Service Medal - This medal is awarded to any member of the Rebel Alliance who served at Hoth base, fought in the Battle of Hoth, or any of the subsequent actions that saved so many Allied lives. Badge of Merit Redbird - For injuries sustained in service to the Alliance Campaign Medals Shield of Yavin Campaign Ribbon This is one of the first campaign medals ordered by Alliance High Command. It is awarded to all who served in the defence of Yavin in any capacity, whatsoever. Unfortunately, many of these were awarded posthumously. The Shield of Yavin was dedicated to General Jan Dodonna, who ingeniously designed the Death Star defence, and who heroically gave his life in the defence of Yavin IV. Hoth Campaign Ribbon Awarded to those present during the evacuation of Hoth. Those who actually fought in the Battle of Hoth are further presented with the Hoth Defence Service Pin, to be affixed to the Hoth Campaign Ribbon. Mid Rim Offensive Campaign Ribbon Awarded to participants of the Mid Rim offensive and subsequent retreat Battle Tabs - A battle tab was a type of uniform decoration that was sewn onto the left sleeve of a starfighter pilot's flight suit. These tabs indicated the battles that a given pilot participated in, and were usually uniquely decorated to reflect the particular battle they represented, or circumstances within the battle that made the participant stand out. Mon Calimari Cross: Aquamarine cross supported by a light blue ribbon. Issued to soldiers and customs agents who go above and beyond the call of duty to suppress illegal activities, particularily against smugglers hindering the Rebel Alliance/New Republish or supporting the Imperial Remnant. Field Achievement Award - Field Achievement Award was a medal given to Rebel Alliance operatives who survived their first mission during the Galactic Civil War. The Cargo Crate: A cargo crate suspended from a red ribbon. Issued to Rebel soldiers and allied personel who are able to liberate a large supply of war material. There are four levels, Bronze, Silver, Gold and Gold with Diamond Clusters. Bronze is for Small Arms and Droids, Silver for Vechicles and Heavy Weapons, Gold for Starships (Be they fighters or freighters), and Gold with Diamond Clusters for capital ships. Additional issuings are indicated by small pins attached to the supporting ribbon (Up to a maximum of 3 additional.). It has never been officially accepted by the New Republic, and soldiers have been punished for wearing them while in dress uniforms for being "Out of uniform". Combat and Attainment Badges - Combat Infantry Badge - given for completing basic Alliance infantry training, or completion of one combat mission against the enemy. - Expert Infantry Badge - given for demonstrating superior combat skills, or completion of five missions - Combat Medic Badge - given for completion of Alliance Field Medic Training Course - Expert Medic Badge - given for completion of five missions as a medic - Surgeon Badge - given to all fully qualified surgeons upon enlisting - Explosives Technician Badge - given for completing Alliance Explosives Training - Air Assault Badge - given for completion of Alliance Air Assault School - Starfighter Combat Badge - given for completion of Starfighter training, or one mission involving combat Flight Badge - Flight Badges were badges that were awarded for the successful completion of a starfighter training course in the Rebel Alliance. By the Battle of Hoth, four were known to have been issued, for the RZ-1 A-wing interceptor, the T-65 X-wing starfighter, the BTL Y-wing starfighter, and the B-wing starfighter. Signalman's Patch: Lapel patch of a transmission dish. Issued to soldiers that have cross-trained with comm equipment (Communications of 4D or above). Sensor Operator's Patch: Lapel patch of a sensor tower. Issued to soldiers that have cross-trained with sensor equipment (Sensors of 4D or above). Rocketeer's Patch: Lapel patch of a rocket pack. Issued to soldiers that have cross-trained with rocket or jet packs (Rocket Pack Operation or Jet Pack Operation of 4D or above). Marksman's Badge: Round shoulder patch of a red bullseye on a black background. Issued to soldiers who rank "Marksman" with a blaster rifle (Blaster or Blaster: Rifle of 5D or above). Pre-Requisite to Sniper Training. Gray Stripes: Gray stripe sewen into the cuffs of the BDU. Issued to ground troops that have cross-trained with spacebourne vechicles (Eg. Landing Craft and Freighters). Camaasi Clover: Bright green clover pin. Issued upon completing a potentially dangerous mission without having to resort to violence (Including the useage of explosives.). Citations - Commander's Citation - Usually presented by a direct superior: squadron commander, gunnery commander, platoon leader, etc. - Group Commander's Citation - Usually presented by a higher superior: wing commander, Chief Engineering Officer, company commander, etc. - Admiral of the Fleet Commendation - Peculiar to the navy, this award may be presented to any personnel whose performance is worthy of the admiral's notice. - High Command Citation - If one's actions are infamous enough, word will reach the Alliance Military High Command, who can then deign to issue this award. This award is often accompanied by a promotion - Presidential Citation - Given by the President of the Provisional Council, or President of the New Republic (as opposed to the Chief of State), this award is the most prestigious Citation, and is often accompanied by a promotion effective immediately after receiving the citation. Non Military Awards Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Awards